Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 7 = 6x + 5$
Solution: Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(9x + 7) - 6x = (6x + 5) - 6x$ $3x + 7 = 5$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $(3x + 7) - 7 = 5 - 7$ $3x = -2$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{-2}{3}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{2}{3}$